zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Link's Uncle vs. Rusl both are swordsman who are Link's mentors. both give Link the first sword. both are called upon by the royal family, rusl is going to make them a sword while links uncle needs to save zelda. both are defeated by enemies while on a rescue mission and it is up to link to save hyrule. both also eventually somehow recover from their wounds even though one died Meep Meep (talk) 20:41, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Works for me Oni Link 20:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : : I kind of like it, but I feel as though we've had this before. So I'll support it for now, but I will be changing to oppose if my hunch is correct. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 21:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Just not interested. Mentor fights have always felt sort of obvious to me anyways. And wait... I don't even get that last connection. Are you saying that dying is a form of recovering from wounds? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 22:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : :I think he's referring to the fact that Link's uncle is ok at the end of the game despite the fact that he died Oni Link 22:48, November 1, 2010 (UTC) : : Ah. Of course. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 00:42, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :: :When it comes to minuscule Zelda facts theres a lot I can clarify Oni Link 15:59, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I'll see your win and raise you a support. --AuronKaizer ''' 00:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : There are ups and downs to the fight, so I decide... not to change the outcome. AmazingLink 15:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Nice idea. I've seen a few people who seem to get attached to these particular characters. Portal-Kombat : : I like it.....should be an interesting fight. ~RavensMill' Midna vs. Navi Both are partners to Link. Both help Link out, and needs Links help. And both caused Link to go on a journey, for had they had not appeared in the game, Hyrule would have never been saved. AmazingLink 15:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I don't mean this in a mean way, but this is honestly one of the most unoriginal and frequently shotdown suggestions ever. Its not going to change this time around. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 16:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Same as Joe. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 18:34, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : Too much Navi hate. Portal-Kombat : : Most unoriginal fight in the history of everything. Also, Navi hate makes Stars sad. Pretty much no reason for this to ever happen. --AuronKaizer ''' 20:27, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : : I will never support a Navi fight. There are too many selfish idiots who can't get over Navi after 12 years. I'm sick of the hatred. Leave her alone. Please. Just leave Navi be. She doesn't deserve it anymore. -Stars talk http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y27/pyroac/Starssprite.gif 20:37, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Sadly I don't think This fight just isn't going to work.Bb2 : : Navi would be utterly crushed.... ~RavensMill' Igos' Servants vs. Koume and Kotake Okay, my first suggestion (I don't really know how to word this). But anyway, the four of em' are two pairs of bickering antagonists, who also manage to serve as comic relief, especially when they "die". However, despite their general rivalry, they are actually quite good teams in battle. Naxios10 (talk) 02:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : : The Servants reaction after the fight was so obviously a homage to Koume and Kotake. Still, its kind of cool. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : : It's pretty good, but it just sort of feels like it could use another couple of connections. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:38, November 3, 2010 (UTC) : : Hurm, I dunno, Señor Nacho. The fight idea itself, I do like, but not only are there too few connections, the ones you have are already based on what seems to me to be an obvious homage to earlier times. Put some more effort into this, because I do want to see it happen. --Auron'Kaizer ' 15:52, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Comments Category:Zeldapedia I thought that Rusl made a shield, not a sword, for the royal family. Ragnell wielder (talk) 20:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC)